<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take our monster down by Corald5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696616">Take our monster down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corald5/pseuds/Corald5'>Corald5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season/Series 04, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Confused Chloe Decker, Emotional, F/M, Guilt, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 03, but what kind of betrayal?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corald5/pseuds/Corald5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome, 2019</p><p>The priest was sitting in his home, waiting for a text. He can’t believe how close he is to do that, how close he is to end the devil, once and for all. He really hopes that she will not mess this up. He looks at his phone again, another minute passed. What take her so long?<br/>‘Hi Kinley, it’s done, you can come now’</p><p>or</p><p>After talking to Kinley, and instead of coming back to LA for the priest's plan, she decides to deal with everything in Rome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take our monster down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still need to continue with 'just be there' (probably tomorrow or saturday) but suddenly I had this story in my mind and I wanted to let it out. hope you'll enjoy it!</p><p>as always, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, you can always tell me and I'll fix it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rome, 2019</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The priest was sitting in his home, waiting for a text. He can’t believe how close he is, how close he is to end the devil, once and for all. He really hopes that she will not mess this up. He looks at his phone again, another minute passed. What take her so long?</p><p>
  <em>‘Hi Kinley, it’s done, you can come now’</em>
</p><p>Finally. He grabs his keys and went out. If he is being honest with himself, he didn’t believe that Chloe Decker would actually do this, he thought that she is too weak, not brave enough. He knew that she was in love with the devil, even if she didn’t realize this yet.</p><p>In just30 minutes he was already near her hotel's room, knocking on the door. She opened the door and then crossed her arms, looking worried. “He’s in the bad, you can do what you need”</p><p>“You did the right thing child, you can go now, I will do take care for this now, I will send him to hell”</p><p>Oh he is so close. Soon enough everyone will thank him for taking down the devil.</p><p><br/>
-------</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Two days earlier</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe was sitting with the priest, trying to process everything he told her in the last couple of days. She came here with hope to find some good things about the devil, about Lucifer. She needed someone to tell her that she wasn’t wrong all this time, that she wasn’t that blind. That her partner in the last years isn’t really the embodiment of evil.</p><p>But then she met Father William Kinley, and the stories he told her about him, about Lucifer were far worse than she imagined. And he asked her to help him with his plan, to poison the Devil and sent him back to where he belongs. to poison Lucifer and send him back to hell.</p><p>“Ok, I-I need to think about this” She says, maybe it was too much? She couldn’t think anymore, it was all just too much</p><p>“No problem Chloe, take all the time you need” and then he added “But know that eventually, it will be the best for him too”. But would it? And if so, why does she hate herself so much for even thinking about doing this?</p><p>The morning after, while She and Trixie were eating breakfast, her Monkey start talking about everything she did the day before while she was with Kinley, she was talking about doing…something? She wasn’t sure, honestly, she didn’t listen to her daughter, god this thing making her a bad mom. She needs to end this soon.</p><p>Suddenly she heard her daughter screams “Ow!” , she looked at her and saw that her hand is bleeding. She grabbed some paper napkins and holds them to her daughter’s injured hand. After a few moments, when Trixie relaxed a bit she looked again at the cut, it doesn’t look so serious, good.</p><p>She looked at the bloodied napkins in her hand and remembered the last time she held bloodied paper napkins.</p><p>
  <em>“it’s not me I was worried about”</em>
</p><p>That scary red face</p><p>
  <em>“I thought since I’ll never likely penetrate you, I’d commemorate the one time you penetrated me”</em>
</p><p>That scary red face</p><p>
  <em>“shoot me Detective! Please”</em>
</p><p>That scary red face</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just glad you got what you needed”</em>
</p><p>That scary red face</p><p>
  <em>“This is real isn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>That scary red face</p><p>Is any of this was even real?</p><p>Ok, it is decided. She decides what she is going to do. she picks up her phone and starts typing<br/>
<em>‘I will do it. But we need to do this soon. I think we need to do this here, in Rome, is this ok?’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘more than ok child, I’m glad you can to the right conclusion’</em>
</p><p>Ok good, just one more thing to do for now, and then she can start spending the rest of the day with her daughter.</p><p><em>‘Hi Lucifer, um, I’m sorry for running away I just needed some time to think. Can we talk? I’m in Rome. do you think you  can come over here?’</em><br/>
‘<em>please</em>’ she added.</p><p>
  <em>‘sure detective! I'll be there as soon as possible. Is tomorrow morning alright?’</em>
</p><p><em>‘in Rome time of course’</em>. She is 100 percent sure that he deleted some devil emoji from this text before sending it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes, thank you. I’ll text you all of the details later’</em>
</p><p><em>‘anything for you detective’</em> and for what might be the tenth time since yesterday, she felt tears in her eyes.</p><p>It’s a good thing the priest brought her the vial yesterday, she doesn’t need any more distractions right now. Right now, she just wants to spend some time with her daughter.</p><p><br/>
-----</p><p><br/>
It’s time. He should be here at any second now. she is so nervous. She found some arrangements for Trixie for today, so she’ll come back tomorrow morning after everything will be over. she still feels like a bad mother for not spending time with her but this is going to end soon, everything gonna be better after today.</p><p>There’s a knock on the door. “detective it’s me’ , ok that’s a first, he actually knocks.</p><p>She takes a deep breath and opens the door, “Hey Lucifer”</p><p>“Hello detective” he says with a big smile on his face, “I brought us some wine, is this ok?”</p><p>“That’s great, actually, I brought a bottle too” and she tries to smile back</p><p>“Oh, I guess great minds think alike indeed” and he added “How are you, detective? Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, better the before I guess. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m perfect” and they just stare at each other for a few moments.</p><p>“as much as I hate to interrupt all of this, it’s seems like I really need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a moment” she really missed that voice.<br/>
“No problem, I’ll pour us some wine and then we could talk after”</p><p>“splendid detective” and he goes.</p><p>He stayed there a few minutes. honestly, he just felt like his emotions are taking over him and he needed to relax a bit before he’ll say the wrong thing again. When he comes back to the room, he sees her sitting there with 2 full wine glasses and his heart skips a beat, he missed her, he really missed her.</p><p>He sits next to her, but not too close, he doesn’t know if she’s still afraid and doesn’t want to push his luck or scared her even more. he smiles at her and she smiles back but he can't see that again, her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She starts drinking her wine so he does that too. It’s tasted weird, she has a bad taste in wine, he loves her, something that he understood when she asked him to come to Rome, but her taste in wine is horrible.</p><p>She seems off, she seems tired and sad and maybe even guilty? why does she look guilty? “detective? Is everything alright? You seem off. I promise you I would never hurt you. And you can ask me anything, I promise to answer”</p><p>“Lucifer, I need to tell you something” and there are tears in her eyes, why are there tears in her eyes? there should never be tears in her eyes. He just nods so she could continue.</p><p>“You have to understand that when I saw your face I was shocked, I never believe in God and angels or in the devil, in hell and heaven before, and when I saw you there I didn’t know what to think. I felt so lost. So I ran, and I’m…”</p><p>“detective you don’t need to apologize for that, I understand” he cuts her off, he refuses to be the reason for her tears, to be the reason she feels guilty.</p><p>“Lucifer, please let me finish, please”, her voice is broken so he nods silently and she continues “And I came here, to Rome, I wanted to learn more, to find someone or something that tell me that I’m right, that this big devil is not evil, that he’s not what everyone says he is” , she wanted to do this in Rome? From all places? here? But he agreed to let her talk so he remain silent.<br/>
“and then, some priest came to me, and he told me some terrible things about you, that you helped the Nazis and and…”</p><p>“Detective you must know that this was a lie!”</p><p>“Lucifer look, I’m sorry. But…” she seems to lose her voice.</p><p>“There is more? Isn’t it?” she nods, more tears on her face, and he realizes that right now there are tears on his as well.</p><p>“he ask me to help him send you to hell, he brought me some vial and-and…”<br/>
He looks at his glass, and he is so hurt, it’s probably been only for a few seconds but he realizes what she did and he felt like his heart shuddered into a million pieces, how could she do this to him? To him?</p><p>“How could you do-” but he can’t speak, he needs to go, he doesn’t know how much time he has left but he can’t be near her right now. He get up and she catches his arm.</p><p>“Lucifer wait, I understand how you think but I didn’t, I couldn’t” and he looks at her again, he doesn’t know what to think anymore. “you didn’t?”</p><p>“No! I mean, he told me about his plan and I didn’t know what to do, and the morning after I looked at these bloodied napkins and I remembered you jumping in front of a knife for me, and about everything you have done for me, and I know there are more things then I know, but I also know now how you make me feel” she says and she suddenly gets up to face him at eye level, as much as she could.<br/>
“I know that you make me feel safe, and I know that you make me feel loved and appreciated, and I know that I love you. And I know that I’m sorry I ran and I’m sorry I even talk to him and I know that I'm sorry that for a second there I even consider this, I’m truly sorry. I know that you’re my best friend and I know that you are my partner, and when I realized all I know and what I wanted to do, I also knew that the only one I wanted to do this with is you, because one more thing I know is that you are the best partner I have ever had” did she just said that? Does she really love him?</p><p>“detective…”</p><p>“so I told you to come because I didn’t want to do this alone but we need to stop him. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before but I didn’t know if he has access to my phone. So what are you saying, will you help me bring down a true monster? Will you help me sent an evil priest to jail?” she said with a soft smile.</p><p>“Chloe…” and he doesn’t find any words, so he just nods and he knows what he wants to do.<br/>
So he leaned forward and he kisses her, it’s a soft kiss, like the other two they shared. And when they stop after a few more moment he finds the words he wants to say more than anything “I love you too by the way” he sees tears running down her face again, he knows this time that these are happy tears, so their lips touched each other once again. this time, their kiss is not so soft, it’s more passionate.</p><p>After a few more minutes, and against everything she wants, she stops. “we need to make a plan you know” when she sees that he’s about to say something she adds “he knows you are coming today, he just doesn’t know when”</p><p>“as you wish detective” and she sees his bright smile again.</p><p>she gives him one more small kiss before saying “I love you” it’s easy to say that now, it feels good.</p><p>“I love you too Chloe” and she just wants to kiss him now and never stop, to push him into the bed and never leave. but she also knows what she needs to do, for him, for her, for everyone.</p><p>“So detective, let’s plan operation ‘Take our monster down’, shall we?” ok what’s the harm with one more kiss?</p><p>After 20 minutes of making out and another 3 hours of planning they were sitting on the bed when she typed in her phone ‘Hi Kinley, it’s done, you can come now’. “The police already bugged this place, do you know what you need to do?” she says, a little nervous.<br/>
“lay bored on your bed, without you, total waste if you ask me” she rolls her eyes as she tries to hide her smile “waiting for him to say that he wants to kill me, send my dashing face to hell and then open my eyes and see how scared he looks” he leaned forward to kiss her again but she stops him</p><p>“Yes Lucifer, but please, take care of yourself, we don’t know if he have some more tricks in his sleeve” she looked at him, nervous.</p><p>“Don’t worry detective, it will be over soon and we’re gonna have the highest closure rate at the Rome-PD as well” but he also adds “and look, I know you said you’re ok with who I am, but you can still ask anything you want, I mean it. So what are you saying? We’ll finish this and then we can talk about everything? Do you want that?”</p><p>She nods and then surprises him when she says “oh and maybe if we’ll have some time we can also do the nasty” they laugh together for the first time in months. And he is happy, happier than he ever been.<br/>
So probably it was this happiness that made him say “you know, I guess that king was right” she looks confused “King Solomon, he once said ‘Many waters cannot quench the love, nor can rivers flood it’ “</p><p>She looked at him with those perfect eyes above her perfect smile, but they both knew they can’t start kissing again so she ends up teasing him and says “who would believe that the big scary devil can be so soft?” she smiled again as she continues “but you’re right, and he was right, and again, I’m sorry for running away”<br/>
she pressed her forehead against his while he reassured her that everything is ok and he understands.</p><p>A few minutes later they hear a knock on the door, she caresses his face when he lays down and she goes open the door.</p><p>-------</p><p><br/>
“Hello Bad guy”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p><br/>
And later that day, they finally did the nasty.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, what did you all thought?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>